robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Vixen
'Vixen ' is a former member of the sleigh team, Blitzen's ex-girlfriend, Robbie's former love interest and the neutral secondary antagonist of Hooves Of Fire. ''Hooves Of Fire'' Vixen is first seen in Reindeer Lodge as one of the reindeer Blitzen introduces to Robbie, who takes an instant liking to her. She is later seen with Prancer, when Blitzen comes to them and asks them to help him make Robbie's time with the Sleigh Team hell. Vixen guesses that the reason Blitzen hates Robbie is because of his father Rudolph, who Blitzen is envious of due to getting to be the famous reindeer, despite being on the team once. Vixen says that Rudolph was lucky to get out of the North Pole and calls him a smart reindeer but before she can say his name, Blitzen silences her, along with Donner, Tapir and Prancer, due to him hating to hear the name. Vixen then witnesses Blitzen declare that if he can't get Rudolph, he will get Robbie instead and won't sleep until he destroys him. Vixen is later seen at Reindeer Lodge where a letter is delivered and when Prancer has difficulty of reading the letter, Vixen takes it and says that it's for a party at Santa Claus's house. She is later seen attending Santa's party where she is seen telling Robbie that someone sent her flowers and that she knew that they were from him because they were cheap, before walking off in disgust with Robbie saying that it was all the money he had. She is then seen later that night at Reindeer Lodge after Robbie's departure, telling Blitzen that she needs someone to "stoke her fire" to which he then joins her upstairs. Vixen is then seen at The Reindeer Games with Blitzen, who is not pleased when he sees Robbie there and panics when he sees how fast he is when he rescues Baby Claus from being crushed by one of The Three Ten Tonners. Vixen says she will deal with him, so she goes over to Robbie and tries to use his crush on her to stop him competing in The Steeplechase as she wants Blitzen to win so he becomes famous and takes her out of "this dive" (meaning that she no longer enjoys her job and life in the North Pole and wishes to live elsewhere). But Robbie reveals that he is going to compete in the games and try to win and when Vixen questions on how he can talk to her now, he claims that he has grown up and can talk to any girl now but it is then shown that he has now fallen for Donner and stutters around her much to Vixen's dismay and says that Robbie has no taste before leaving. After finding out that Blitzen used drugs to cheat in the games, Vixen dumps him as he is arrested and is last seen hitch hiking out of town. Gallery imagevixen1.jpg Imagehof8.jpg|Vixen listening to Blitzen talk about his hatred of Rudolph Image.jpeg|Vixen and Prancer listing to Blitzen's rant about Robbie's father. Imagevdptgbb.jpeg|Vixen, Donner, Prancer and Tapir gagged by Blitzen for nearly saying Robbie's father's name. Imagevwp.jpg|Vixen with Prancer Imagedavgra.jpg|Donner annoyed that Vixen's got Robbie's attention. Imagehof5.jpg|Vixen with Robbie and Donner Imagebv.jpg|Vixen holding hands with Blitzen at The Reindeer Games Imagevdr.jpg|Vixen trying to convince Robbie not to take part in The Reindeer Games. Imagev1.jpg Imagev2.jpg Imagev3.jpg Imagevdbfcitrg.jpeg|Vixen dumps Blitzen after hearing that he used drugs to cheat in the Steeplechase. Imagevhooc.jpeg|Vixen hitchhiking out of Coldchester. Trivia *Vixen can be considered as a neutral character as throughout the film, she doesn't help Blitzen with his plan to elimate Robbie off the Sleigh Team and gets annoyed at his rant about Rudolph. The only villainous act she commits in the film is trying to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him competing against Blitzen in The Steeplechase. *It is presumed that Vixen was successful in hitchhiking out of the North Pole as she is not seen or mentioned in Hooves of Fire's sequels Legend of the Lost Tribe and Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind. *According to the storyboard for Hooves of Fire, Vixen was originally going to break up with Blitzen shortly before his arrest rather than during. Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Villains Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Sleigh Team members